Unacceptable?
by Belgarion489
Summary: Harry learns a secret about himself, something that could tear his life apart, and stitch it back again, even if it is one stitch at a time. TERRIBLE SUMMARY I KNOW! Slight AU, might be OOC, Yaoi later, main pairing HP/DM.
1. The glorious Beginning

Unacceptable?

This is my very first fic, so sorry if its complete rubbish, but please try and give me constructive criticism.

Summary: Harry learns a secret about himself, something that could tear his life apart, and stitch it back again, slight AU, might be OOC Yaoi later, main pairing HP/DM.

As Harry walked out of the gryffindor common room, towards potions, he noticed Crabbe and Goyle sniggering in a corner, _probably one of malfoy's new pranks _Harry thought, recently, malfoy had been playing more and more tricks on the gryffindors, quite like a slytherin version of Fred and George.

Harry shuddered _who knows what he'll be up to_ he just hoped his friends and him would be left alone.

Harry entered the potions room, and sat down. Hermione and Ron sitting either side of him.

"Right then" Severus Snape said in his droning voice "In order to keep you all focussed on Potions, and not anything else, I have decided to pair you up with someone else in this classroom, which will be done randomly.

He preceded to use his wand to write everyone's names on the board, then moved them around, which ended up being paired.

"NO!" Ron Hermione and Harry all shouted, though they were not the only ones.

"Silence!" Snape shouted. "these are your pairs, move so you are sitting next to your partner now.

"Great" Hermione whispered. "I'm stuck with that COW Parkinson"

"well I'm not much luckier" Ron replied "I'm stuck with Zabini"

"Well I've got it worst, I'm stuck with the snake lord himself" Harry groaned inwardly _Why does this always happen to me._

"Hello, _Potter." _Malfoy snarled.

"Malfoy" Harry replied in equal dislike.

"Today you will be making a simple Healing Draught." Snape droned. "you will find the instructions" he continued with a flick of his wand "on the board."

Harry got to work, carefully slicing the boomslang skin, as Malfoy began to crush newts eyeballs and toads legs into a paste. They worked quickly, but efficiently, getting the work done well, _Better than Hermione maybe even_. Harry thought, _This may work out yet._

**Thanks everyone, sorry its soo short, let me know what I'm doing wrong (cos I almost definitely am) and let me know how to improve it. Ill update it soon, but a few reviews would be appreciated so I know how its being received, that's all =D**

**-Belgarion489-**


	2. Let the Wars Begin

Thanks for the reviewer (quirked246) for the feedback and someone has actually put my story on alert... (Aida Hwedo) as well as (kris21) who alerted while I was righting this chapter so thank you three soo much and let me know what you think, by the way the main reasons I put little fighting in is that I completely overlooked it ^.^ and also I might not be the best with insults... But let me know what you think!

Chapter 2- Let the wars begin

Harry was drifting down the stairs again, mentally preparing for another potions lesson, he had no idea how the other one went so smoothly, H_e was probably just shocked. _Harry mused. Well Malfoy was probably going to be a big pain today.

He sat down, and waited for Snape to begin the lesson.

"Today we will be making a simple potion, useful for curing minor ailments such as spots" Snape droned, "again, instructions on the board, you may begin."

Harry started off, preparing the Tantacula juices, when Malfoy murmured "Slug for brains, think you actually have a chance of getting _anything_ done right, as he took the seed pods and began to slowly squish them, releasing the juice.

"oh shut up snake face, I don't like this any more than you."

"oh, but I'm enjoying it" Malfoy drawled "I get to see your pitiful attempts at potion making, and can just happily laugh about it all lesson, as it's much more humorous seeing it up close"

"SHUT UP MALFOY!" Harry shouted.

"Ten points from gryffindor for shouting for no reason, now sit down Potter, before it becomes fifty points.

"But Malfoy is-"  
" I do not wish to hear your pathetic excuses Potter" Snape interrupted "Now get back to work, and another ten points for talking back to a teacher, do it again and you get detention"

Harry muttered and began to take the lacefly wings and was about to add them in when malfoy said, "No you moron! You add in bluewort flower first, then lacefly wings!" But Harry had already dropped some in, causing the potion to go a frothy grey instead of a shimmering gold _Like Draco's eyes, but nowhere near as dazzling-_ Wait, where did that come from, since when were Malfoy's eyes ever thought of let alone be dazzling, and when did Malfoy become Draco?

"Ten more points of Gryffindor for your once again inept potion skills" Snape smirked as he said that, no doubt thinking of the total of thirty points taken from Gryffindor, putting Slytherin in the lead for the house cup, though it was early in the year.

"But Sir, that is just UNFAIR!" Harry's voice rose with the last word in outrage.

"Detention Potter, I warned you about talking back!"

"Now then, take a vial of your potion and put it on the desk, no marks for you Potter, but Draco, you get seventy-five percent; seeing as it was almost perfect before potter destroyed it."

Malfoy smirked, then went to join with Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and Parkinson, before leaving for his next class.

"Detention is tomorrow Potter, straight after lessons."

Harry cursed inwardly as he left.

Transfiguration wasn't much better, Hermione kept telling him to not get rattled by Malfoy, then tried to get Harry to work again, as he was staring out into space, trying to figure out why he felt so messed up, even though it wasn't totally his fault.

He went to gryffindor common room feeling bad, he'd let malfoy get to him even though he constantly told Ron not to, he now felt sympathy for his closest friend.

In the morning, harry felt terrible, he had barely any sleep and kept dreaming about odd things, the images were hazy, but he kept getting sensations of happiness, then pure bliss, though he knew not what from, all he could see was a vaguely outlined person, and though he saw nothing else of the person, he could see a perfect smile, which had perfect white teeth, and damn it all, was just so perfect, but then Harry woke up, feeling strangely nauseated, though he thought he'd feel better than usual, with an odd, but good dream instead of the usual nightmares.

He went through his day as normal, then went to eat lunch at the grand hall, just before he went in, Malfoy was coming out and hissed at Harry saying spitefully "Shouldn't you be cuddling up with your little mudblood and blood traitor friends?"

Harry eyed him up and down, shocked that even _Malfoy_ made a more spiteful comment than usual, and for no reason, Harry looked at him, his lustrous blond hair, his nicely toned chest- _wait, what? _Harry thought_ The mistake from the potion must be addling my brains._ Though Harry knew it probably wasn't the answer, he settled for it, not wanting to waste time letting Malfoy smirk as if he had no retort, though he didn't any more, so Harry just walked past, saying "Well at least I have friends I can trust and not murderous lackeys"

His dream still haunted him, he wanted to know why he felt happy, and who the person was, and what they would be doing making him happy, even as he munched on his food on the golden plate, he was only half listening to Ron and Hermione, still trying to figure out his dream, he was starting to see it slightly clearer when Hermione shaked him out of his reverie, making Harry lose what was left of the image.  
"Harry are you okay? You haven't said anything since you sat down."

"Yeah I'm fine, just wanting to try and figure out this dream I had, I was getting closer, then you distracted me, and something else, but that doesn't matter." Harry replied, his thoughts slowly slipping to Malfoy again.

"Well tell us, I'm sure we can help out"

"No thanks Hermione, I know it sounds odd, but I feel like its something I should keep to myself, for reasons unknown."

"Okay, well let us know if we can help out"

"I will Hermione" Harry replied again, starting to get annoyed "Well I think I'll just go to the common room, no more lessons today right?"

"Erm Harry" Ron said "Detention with Snape, remember?"

"Oh no!" Harry groaned "I'm going to be late, but better late than never right?"

"Just go Harry, Snape is cruel, but hopefully he'll understand" There goes Hermione again, thinking all the teachers are saints or something.

Harry ran to the basements, where he went in, without knocking, and saw Snape and Draco talking

_Again with the "Draco", what is wrong with me_ Harry grimaced as Snape saw him, where he said calmly, "Wait outside Potter" Harry then closed the door, thinking of the way to ask Snape, as he thought it would be the best way to ask him, seeing as he would probably have the answers, though Harry felt shocked that he actually gave Snape credit for something, other than his always greasy hair. He thought of the best way to frame his request, then decided to eavesdrop, though it was an unseemly habit, and decided to find out about what they were saying

"So Sir, what's the best way for me to handle the problem?" Harry could hear Malfoy's distinctive voice, and it sounded worried, something which concerned Harry, though he had no idea why.

"Erm well, it's odd for me to be asked something like this, but I suggest you bide you time, and see what the response will be, attempt it secretly though, so as to not raise suspicion, and although I would be personally against it, I wish you the best of luck Draco"

Harry then took a few steps back, as he heard footsteps, not wanting to make it appear like he was listening, as he watched Malfoy leave, he re-entered, after Snape told him the punishment would be postponed for an unknown later date, Harry asked "Sir, you know the potion for simple ailments, when I added the ingredients the wrong way around, could it cause any damage to the sense abilities?"

"it shouldn't have that effect no, if anything, it would leave you feeling more aware of feelings you would push to the back of your mind, why Potter, have you been feeling uneasy recently?" Harry was taken aback by Snape's sudden kind query

"Well kind of" Harry replied, deciding that if Snape could be civil, he would at least be slightly more truthful, "But it doesn't matter much, Thank you though Sir"

"No problem Potter." He paused "Potter, could I ask a favour of you?"

"Of course Sir" Harry replied, seeing as he had little choice

"You cannot tell anyone this, but Draco has recently not been able to have contact with his parents, due to them being out of country and Draco has began to miss them, and they may be away for the year. I realise you do not have to do this, but could you attempt to be kinder to him during Potions, I am not asking for a complete ceasefire, as that is beyond you." Snape muttered something inaudibly. "But if you could at least try to not start any arguments, and understand that sometimes he may suddenly insult you for no reason, as he has few actual friends in Slytherin, and to keep respect, he has to appear different, and powerful."

"I will do what I can Sir, but may I ask of you a favour in return?"

"What is this favour?" Snape asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Could you please attempt to ask the same thing of Malfoy, after all, I can see little need for us to hate each other, to be honest I can't even remember why it started, and I keep disliking it more and more, so if I stop barbing him, could you please ask him to stop insulting me?

"I will try Potter, I will try." was all Snape said in return.

So Harry went to his Dorm room, happy to go to the bed and sleep, for his walk back had taken longer than expected and as he slept, he began to dream again, it was different from last time, it was as if it was something happening beforehand, he felt hatred from himself directed and someone, and although the other person, who Harry still could not see, sounded the same, a different emotion was rolling off of the person in waves, the person hated to pretend to hate Harry, he wanted to be kind to Harry, and there was another emotion, but just before Harry could Identify it, he felt electric shocks running through him, mild, but enough to cause pain.

"What The HELL is going on!" Harry demanded, only to see tiny magic emitting sensors, obviously what was shocking him, he also saw a note, with fine calligraphy and placed under Harry's glasses, he took the note, apologizing to Seamus and Dean, for them waking up, though Ron was still sleeping soundly. He then took the note, which was addressed to him, and he read it, the note said:

_I wish you knew who I was, but that can never be, right now you may feel empathy, but I doubt it will last if we ever meet. I beg of you to answer this, though it may sound odd, I ask you this simple thought. Do you truly hate anyone, or do you only dislike them, and do you think these things could be changed? Leave your answer on a Potions room desk, I will find it._

_Yours,_

_D.L.M_

"D.L.M?" Harry whispered " I don't know anyone by that name, so I guess it couldn't hurt to answer truthfully.

Harry took his time answering, and by the end, he had penned a simple reply in his terrible handwriting, saying

_I know not who you are, although you know me, and your simple question I will answer honestly, I could never hate the way others do, although it seems that way it's not true, I dislike arguments and fights with all, but sometimes no other discourse is open, I would happily be civil to all, but sadly those people probably hate my guts, and would love to see me dead._

_I hope this answered your question,_

_Harry Potter_

In the morning, before anyone else was awake, he went down into the dungeons and placed the letter on a random desk, with the initials D.L.M on the top. He then went back up, and finished off his Charms homework. Thinking over the letter he wrote, he wished he could be everyone's friend, but Malfoy hates him, so does the rest of Slytherin most likely, as Harry got out his quill, he wondered. Why did he single out Malfoy for hating him, then again, it was first thing that came to mind. He then went back to his bed, and dozed again.

**Well I hope you liked this one, I know it's got a fairly shallow storyline, but I hope it is enjoyable none the less, don't forget to give me constructive criticism, and remember, even the simplest reviews make me happy =D**

**-Belgarion489-**


	3. Realizations

Chapter 3

**Thank you all soo much again! It's great to know people are alerting the story on their profiles, but a few more reviews would be great, after all, I want to know what you think of it, what should I change, what should I keep the same. Etc. Etc. Now, with no further delays, onto chapter 3!**

**And I only just realised I forgot to put this in **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to J., I simply own this exact storyline, and I make no commercial profit out of this.**

Harry dozed fitfully for a few hours, only the time it took for Ron and Hermione to finish eating lunch, leave the Great Hall, and get back, after Ron woke him up, Harry's thoughts kept going back to what Snape asked him and what Snape's reply was to his question..._ only more aware of feelings you would push to the back of your mind... _Harry knew that if this was true, then his whole life may be upside down. It would mean that he... he..._ don't say it Harry, don't even think it..._ He tried to push it to the back of his mind, and thankfully the potion had worn off, so he could hopefully forget about it. But then, he knew that once you remember something, you couldn't easily forget it.

He had to keep it secret though, after all, Ron and Hermione _Hate_ him, not to mention almost all of Gryffindor, most of Hufflepuff and only just under half of Ravenclaw. That means that if he showed a hint of it, even the slightest bit of attraction, and everyone would turn on him, and he had no idea what he'd do then seeing as fate _really_ seemed to hate him...

Harry had to find a way to keep it hidden, or he could just fight it, but then he remembered the letter he wrote to D.L.M... He _wanted _to be friends will Malfoy at least, but it would still cause the same dilemma.

He decided to do something bad, something that could break his heart, and in more than one way. But he couldn't take it, just _thinking_ about Draco made him drool_. There goes Draco instead of Malfoy, again, God help me, this will be a difficult façade..._But Harry knew he had to try. He had to keep his friendships, and his possible romance, as separate as possible, so Harry got out his favourite eagle quill, some ink and parchment, and set about writing.

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_I know you hate me, but I cannot take it any longer, the bickering has no point to it, the fighting is just painful now, and there's no more use for it! I can't say who I am, because my friends would kill me if they found out. All I ask is that you go outside the room of requirement and meet me there at 8:00 tomorrow. I hope you do come, for there are questions to ask and hostilities to cease._

_Yours in good faith,_

_H.J.P _

And with that, Harry snuck into the Slytherin room, and left the letter on the table next to Malfoy, Harry folded it into three, then wrote on top- To Draco Malfoy. He then left again, using the cloak to make sure he would not be seen.

Harry went and got his equipment for class, then set off, only to realise it was Potions first lesson, and remembering the promise he gave to Snape, Harry groaned inwardly, Malfoy may yet realise the letter was from him, which may cause a lot of embarrassment.

But, Harry surmised, Malfoy would find out sooner or later, and he would just have to leave it to fickle fate to decide. Harry then went to his desk, to see Malfoy reading a letter.

"Hello Malfoy" Harry tried to say cheerfully.

"Potter" Malfoy replied dismissively.

"What are you reading?"

"None of your business Potter."

"Okay then. Just trying to be polite" Harry said, downcast, he knew he lost that fight.

"If you must know, Someone kind of close to me gave me this letter recently, that's all.

"Ah, sorry for asking, it must be personal_" _Shocked that he got a reply.

"Not exceedingly so no. But it actually makes me feel happy to read it" Malfoy replied, a rare smile on his face, which was enough to make what was left of Harry to turn to jelly.

"So, Harry." Malfoy said "How are Granger and Weasel-face doing?"

Harry was shocked that Malfoy was actually trying to talk to him, maybe he figured it out from the letter, seeing as he did use his own initials on it, odd. But not many people asked about middle names, making it difficult to identify them... Most of the time at least.

"Shocked you didn't call Hermione Mudblood, but they're doing fine, I'll tell them you asked"

Malfoy's face showed indignation "you cannot possibly do that" he said, in the most exaggerated snobbish voice "They would fear that I, the great Draco Malfoy, actually cared about them!" Both he and Harry both then burst out laughing, causing many stares of distress from the class, especially the Gryffindors, though a few Slytherins were alarmed as well. Snape however, chose to ignore it, thankful that Harry was trying to make amends, and that Draco was too.

"Today" Snape said, with some actual life in his voice "you will be making the potion of euphoria, this can be an incredibly useful potion, but can be dangerous in large amounts, can someone tell me why that is?" Only a few hands shot up, but Harry's was among them. "Go on then Potter" Snape said.

"The Potion of Euphoria, while incredibly good at relieving people from depression ad causing people to feel in a better state, can be fatal if taken in too large amounts as it can cause the imbiber to hallucinate, as well as causing them to feel so free that they are invincible, which can cause them to attempt something fatally stupid, such as jump of a high building."

"Very good Mr. Potter. Five points for Gryffindor" Snape said he then continued saying "It appears that you are actually starting to become proficient at Potions. Perhaps this seating plan is better than first anticipated. The last sentence he muttered to himself, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear it, most people felt downcast from it, but Draco and Harry just felt content, it gave them more chance to talk and maybe become friends.

Harry was smiling by the end of the class, not only had they actually done the potion successfully, Draco even said "It looks like I'm rubbing off on you, Your becoming smarter. Draco chuckled at that. Harry went off to Transfiguration, and was dreading the grilling he knew he was going to get.

"What the hell were you two doing? Actually laughing, and not at each other, I'm starting to think that Potions is starting to have some creepy effect on you." Ron said after they were given there assignment, a moderately difficult one of turning quills into birds.

"What do you mean?" Harry said bemused.

"Well ever since the second lesson in potions, you've been acting weird"

"Like what?" Harry said, worried that Ron might somehow realise that Harry was attracted to and possibly loved Draco Malfoy. Just as he thought about it he said_ Well I guessed I finally realised it, it's a good time for this sort of realization though I suppose._

"Well after the bad potion, you were acting weird, and you didn't insult Malfoy as much as you used to. Then, your acting more cunning around everyone, only in subtle ways though, you take Deans Sugar quill and replace it with a jinxed one. You've been doing things like Fred and George would I know, it just, I don't know _feels_ different.

"Don't worry Ron, a bit of harmless fun at worst, I promise" Harry laughed, thankful that Ron didn't suspect anything.

The rest of the day passed without incident, other than seeing Draco in the Great Hall and almost drooling. Once it hit seven forty-five, Harry got his invisibility cloak, and went to wait outside the room of requirement, only hoping that Draco would come on time.

Which he did, bang on eight 'O' clock, he comes sneaking down the halls, and waits where the room door is, where he whispers "Is anyone here?"

"Hi Draco" Harry whispered in reply, pulling off his cloak.

"Harry?" Draco seemed shocked. "you wrote this?"

"Yes. I was hoping we could stop fighting and be friends? You ask anything you want, and Ill answer truthfully"

"Well lets step inside and talk, we may be here for a while. Draco then walked past the opening, where eventually a simple door, with a gilded design, appeared, and Draco and Harry walked inside.

"So" Harry said, "what do you want to ask"

"Lots of things, like, why did we even start fighting?"

"In all honesty Draco, I can't remember myself."

"Probably something dumb then. Do you really think most Slytherins hate your guts?"

"Why wouldn't they, I'm a Gryffindor"

"But remember our first year? With the sorting?"

"Yes, I'll hardly ever forget."

"Well, that's the reason some Slytherins hate you..."

"Why, just because I was put in Gryffindor"

"No, it's that, a fair few of us wanted to befriend you, but then you said no to joining Slytherin, and then joined our house enemy, lets just say it was a bit of a blow to the house pride."

"Ah, do you think I could come over at dinner then? To apologize? I mean, to be honest, I was scared of joining the same House as so many other strong wizards, but I'm starting to realise your right."

"Well I'm naturally right, but about what exactly?"

"Just that your rubbing off on me" Harry said with a smirk.

So the conversation continued, late into the night, until eventually they decided to go back to their dorm rooms before anyone realised they were out after curfew.

"Well Harry" Draco said "I hope we can be friends"

"Of course, try to keep it quiet though, all my body will be found in my own dorm room..."

"Do Gryffindor's really hate me that much?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm afraid so, though now I've been able to talk to you, I don't see how they could hate you."

"Well I'll see you in the Great Hall, talking to Slytherins tomorrow." Draco said with a smirk, before ghosting off to the dungeons.

Harry then went back to his dorm room to get some much needed sleep, and he had the dream again, only this time more vivid, and clear.

It was Harry and Draco, kissing, both of them looked to be happier than they ever had been in there lives. Harry wished it could happen, but knew his dream was just that, a dream, never to actually happen in the world. Just as Harry realised that, he felt his stomach drop like a rock, he knew h could only hide it for a short while longer, for the secret was eating him up inside, he decided to tell him soon, as to do otherwise might only make it worse when they were friends and if Draco rejected him then.

He guessed another meeting in the Room of requirement, or somewhere else secret, would be needed. At least he had tomorrow, so he could savour those last thoughts of happiness before talking more to Hermione and Ron again.

The plan he and Draco decided, to make Harry feel better about it, was that they both enter at the same time. That much at least went to plan.

They walked in side by side, chatting good naturedly about general things, quidditch, new spells that they'd picked up on, that sort of thing. They then both went over to the Slytherin table, which astounded many Gryffindor's, Draco then introduced Harry to everyone on the table, and the part which shocked Harry was, most of them were actually talking kindly to him, instead of insults which he came to expect of them.

That's where the plan went awry.

Harry was just mean to talk to them, apologize for being rude in the past, acknowledge that Slytherin was the equal of Gryffindor, all of which Harry found true, then he was to say goodbye and sit with the Gryffindor's, but Blaise, Pansy, Theo, and a few others were all inviting him to sit with them. Harry tried to refuse but eventually he gave in, and sat down where they had made space for him. Causing more outrage to ripple across the Gryffindor's

"I hope you know what your doing Draco, when I go back over, they will kill me!"

"They won't, trust me"

"By the way, I need to talk to you about something, so is it okay if we meet same time same place as last time?"  
"Okay, but why not say here?"

"I'll tell you that later as well" Harry replied.

After eating breakfast, everyone went to their lessons, meaning Harry started to prepare for almost certain death.

"How could you?"

"Why did you?"

Harry was bombarded by this all the way to lesson, and it didn't stop there, seeing as Charms was a talkative class. Ron and Hermione quickly cornered him.

"Why did you go sit with those gits?" Ron almost shouted

" Ron, you're wasting your breath" Hermione said.

"Thanks Hermione" Harry replied

"He's obviously either been hexed or confused, so we'll have to wait for it to wear off, or to find a way to break it?

"Hey!" Harry protested "I'm fine, and anyway, what's wrong with trying to make friends with them?"

"Oh My Gosh" Hermione gasped, "you did not just say that!"

"It doesn't matter, time for next class now anyway," he checked his timetable, it was Herbology next, meaning he would have to survive snipes from Hufflepuffs as well as Gryffindor's.

"Oh joy" Harry muttered to himself.

The rest of the day was a living hell, someone poured knarklepod venom on him in herbology, and then someone "misdirected" a hex in defence against the dark arts, which Gryffindor now had with Ravenclaw.

And to top on Harry's worries, he had the meeting with Draco tonight.

_Why Me?_ Harry asked himself, _ ah well, at least all lessons are over now so I just barricade myself in a corner by the Gryffindor common room and run at eight_ . Harry decided.

Harry thought his plan would go well, but what he was not expecting was a horde of gryffindor's shouting at him as he entered, the words heard most often were 'Why?' and 'Traitor'. He ran, and got a few seconds head start before they chased after him, obviously intent on beating Harry up for even talking to Slytherins. So he charged towards the nearest sanctuary he could think of.

He ran down the floors and down the corridors, and got lucky when one staircase moved at the last second, causing the Horde to be slowed for a moment.

Harry kept running, knowing that if he didn't, he would be doomed, he began to hear heavy footsteps behind him, they were closing in. Harry knocked on the slytherins door quickly, and when one of them answered, he shouted "Let me in quick before they kill me!" The doors quickly opened when they realised who was there, and Harry ran, straight towards Draco, and told him what had happened, how he jut entered the common room, and they started, that here was the only place he could think of, and Draco just listened, and after Harry had recounted the whole thing, Draco pulled him into a tight embrace, and suddenly Harry felt warm and safe. Wanting the moment to last forever, but Draco eventually said.  
"Just thank God you're safe, and I cannot believe those Gryffindor's! They're meant to be the honourable ones!"

"Recently it seems that Gryffindor's biggest enemy is acting like Gryffindor" Harry said, still in shock."

"That seems true to me, well go upstairs and rest, we'll make sure nothing happens to you" Draco said, and Harry believed him and promptly went to sleep.

**AWWWWWWWWWW Draco cares! Well I hope you liked this Chapter, let me know if its going to quick, and if I should slow it down, or if its a good pace, Remember, the reviews keep me going, and its always nice to know what someone thinks. I'll try and post the next chapter or 2 tomorrow, seeing as its the holidays, and I've got nothing better to do lol.**

**So. I'm begging you please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please revvvviiiiiieeeeeewwww! =D**

**-Belgarion489-**


	4. The truth comes out

Chapter 4- Shaken upside down

Harry woke up with a start, only to remember yesterday's events and that, in essence, he had been disowned as a Gryffindor, and that he was currently in the Slytherin rooms, where the people he thought were his biggest enemies were keeping him safe from people he thought were his friends.

"Hey Sleepy head" Draco said, almost, lovingly, "You feeling better"

"A little, but I have one question, how am I going to survive through even my first lesson today?"

"Oh, don't worry" Draco replied "We asked Snape and McGonagall, and you can take lessons with us till they calm down, I think when McGonagall found out, she was going to kill some of them herself! She seemed really shocked at the Weasels and Grangers cruelty."

"Well so am I!" Harry said, still upset that he lost he closest friends "I mean, we've been through so much, and just because I try to be friends with you, they decide to kill me!"

"Don't worry Harry" Draco said soothingly "We'll make sure they don't get to you, and we can actually talk for once, or at least more then we do during Potions and Care Of Magical Creatures.

"Well, there's one positive" Harry sighed, resigned to his fate.

"By the way, I have a secret to tell you" Draco whispered, "Meet me here during dinner, and be careful, I don't want to see you dragged off by Gryffindor's and killed" Draco said the last part with a smirk "It's almost as if you were Sorted into Slytherin now, isn't it Harry?"

"Well" Harry said, "Two positives total then"

"Well come on then Harry, first lesson is Defence"

The first two lessons passed without incidence, but then they had Care Of Magical Creatures, which meant Gryffindor's.

"Look, the "Golden Boy" finally comes crawling back" Ron said scathingly, seeing as no Slytherins were yet present.

"Yeah right, you know, for all its Braveness, you've all been acting like your not _from_ Gryffindor, so don't start kicking off at me again!"

Ron and a few others then advanced on him, he could take one of them, but against three he was no match, but then, thankfully, Blaise and Pansy came in to save Harry last second.

"You know, I'm surprised Harry even wanted to join you, he's got more intelligence than the most of you, except Granger, and he can at least give people second chances to get to know them!" Pansy cried "I mean, I thought some of you would actually be a bit more open, but you're just closed minded and never willing to accept change, you alienated Harry, and tried to kill him for Gods sake! He actually ran to us, who he considered worst enemies before yesterday to keep himself safe!"

Neville, who had been slowly edging towards the Slytherin side, seeing as the rest of the class had now arrived, and then said "I'm starting to think that Pansy is right, we're all acting like idiots, I mean, it's not bad that Harry was actually willing to leave behind old differences, and become friends with them right?"

"Two traitors!" Ron and Hermione said, both with eyes bulged, in shock.

No-one else stood forward to protect Harry, and the Gryffindor side of the class was slowly closing in. Until Draco and Pansy both ran forward, wands raised, Draco saying "You won't hurt Harry while Pansy yelled "Stay away from Neville!" But then Hagrid came over and said

"Oi! What's the meaning of this? You do _not_ attack people for no reason, _Malfoy_.

"Sir, they tried to attack Harry!" Draco protested.

"Don't want to hear it, why would Harry's friends attack him anyway?"

"Because I tried to be friends with the Slytherins." Harry said quietly, unsure of how to else say it

Hagrid pretended not to hear him however, and continued with the lesson.

"Now you see why we hate him" Draco murmured.

"Somehow, I think I do" replied Harry.

The rest of the day went by quickly, with no more attempts on Harry, and Neville had been moved to the Slytherin dorms for now as well. Harry was happy that someone else agreed with him, but felt bad for Neville, as now people hated him just less than Harry.

Harry went to the dorms at lunch, waiting with baiting breath as to what Draco wanted to say

As Harry went through, the new password being changed to 'Sanctuary' he was blindfolded, and he fell to the floor quickly.

"Shh don't worry, don't worry, you're okay, just tell me something, Do you like someone in this house?" The voice was distinctive and yet Harry could not place it

"Y-Yes" Harry stuttered, worried that something bad could could happen if he lied.

"Will you tell me who it is?" The silky smooth voice asked

"NO!" Harry cried out, worried that if found out, he would end up being alone, with no-one to talk to, seeing as if Draco found out, he would hate him, and then the Slytherins would probably hate him too.

"Ok then, just relax, and I'll let go of you" Harry relaxed, and the blindfold started to be taken off him.

But not before he was kissed.

As the blindfold came off, Draco, who was asking all the questions, leant in and chastely kissed Harry, who was shocked that the person he loved might actually love him back. Harry then proceeded to ask with the most Slytherin like smirk "So you like boys do you?"

"No" was Draco's reply. "I like you" he smiled though, instead of his usual smug sneer, the smiles were much nicer, like the nicer side of Draco.

They both then leant in, for another kiss, but then they heard someone outside saying the password, so Harry pulled back.

"Hey Harry, Hi Draco" Blaise said cheerfully as he closed the door

"Hey Blaise" Draco said "Me and Harry are just going to go upstairs, and work on the Potions homework.

"'kay" Blaise said in reply "See you later then"

They did actually do the Potions homework, writing half a foot on the effects of lacefly wings and their effects

"They can also make someone realise that they've been in love with their arch nemesis if applied incorrectly to a Healing Salve." Harry concluded out loud, writing it down quickly. Draco chuckled as Harry read this part out.

"You only liked me because of a potion?" He asked in mock dismay

Harry replied seriously, "No, it just made me realise how much I hated arguing with you, especially when I loved you" Draco felt a warm glow inside as Harry said this _He actually loves me_ Draco thought, stunned by the sincerity of it. With that, Draco wrote his last sentence, before putting down the quill and parchment and embracing Harry.

They had actually done more than Snape asked for, while talking with each other, the time flew by and they remembered things and got tips from the other.

By the time they'd stopped talking though, it was almost night-time, so they decided to call it a night, promising to meet at the room of requirement tomorrow, and discuss things where they wouldn't be heard.

The next day could be described as nothing short than terrible, and it was still worse than that. Gryffindor's renewed their attempts to get at Harry and Neville, and they had to walk around in one large group, something which Draco and Pansy set up, in order to keep them both safe.

Harry realised that he still wore Gryffindor Colours, even though he never wanted to go back their now, so he decided to ask McGonagall and Snape about something first chance.

He left a note to Draco, saying he was going to go talk to someone in the invisibility cloak and left, hoping to catch McGonagall in the time before she retired to her room, but after all the lessons have finished. He was lucky, he got there just in time.

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry said, timidly

"Yes, what is it Harry?" McGonagall replied in her stern voice

"Well I've recently been thinking and I've realised, that I want to change houses to Slytherin, is it possible?"

"Well Potter I do suppose it is possible, and Severus has recently started to warm to you, so you would have no worries during the year... I will see what I can do Potter." Was all Professor McGonagall said eventually. "But be warned, things may escalate if you keep this up, Gryffindor's already dislike you now, but while you are a part of their house, they still feel a bond, severing that may just make things worse."

"Thank you Professor, I will wait for the opportune time then, so that I can make the other Gryffindor's feel less disappointed." Harry said, and then walked back towards the Slytherin rooms.

As he left McGonagall said to herself "Losing two of my best students, and to Slytherin, this is certainly an odd time indeed."

Harry got back feeling free, he could finally be with Draco as much as he wanted. When he got back, he saw Draco sitting by himself, so he walked over, saying a cheerful "Hey dray!" before he sat down.

"Hey Harry, are you certain you want to do all this?"

"All of what?"

"Well just one thing really, are you certain you want to leave Gryffindor and join Slytherin?"

"I'm absolutely certain" Harry said with no hesitation.

"You better be, otherwise I'll feel that it's all my fault"

"If you mean that you opened my eyes to how unfair Gryffindor's are then yes, you are to blame, but it's a good thing really" Harry paused "Was I really that cruel to you all?"

Draco laughed at this, kissing Harry lightly, causing an electric force to move between them

"That's the whole reason we let you in, you and Neville _aren't _like the rest of them, we just took out our anger on the both of you as well, for which we really are sorry."

"Don't worry about it" Harry said in reply "well, I'm going to sleep for the night, see you tomorrow.

"Bye Harry" Draco said, as Harry got up, dusted himself off, then went over to the living quarters.

When Harry got there, he saw a note

_Dear Traitorous Git Harry Potter_

_You've been lucky so far you know, but we've been preparing, and now we know the password._

_Soon we will get you and give you the punishments you so richly deserve._

_We Hope to catch you awares and prepared._

_Signed by,_

_The A.P.L (Anti Potter Legion) _

_P.S We will break the jinx Harry, just hold on!_

After Harry saw this note, he bundled himself under his covers, hoping to at least forget for a while with another dream of Draco, but he couldn't sleep, and when Draco came up, he saw Harry tossing and turning in bed, and ran over to him and asked "What's wrong Harry? Are you okay? What's happened? Then Harry gave him the note, and Draco felt bad, bad that he couldn't just keep acting cruel to Harry, bad, for causing him this much hurt, bad, for loving Harry so much, but making his life a living hell. Draco had no idea what to do, so decided to hug Harry and keep him close until his breathing calmed, and he eventually fell to sleep, then Draco, lay down himself, and stayed close to Harry, making certain that nothing bad would happen.

When Harry woke up, he felt utterly content, Draco was next to him, but still cuddling him and holding him close, Harry didn't mind waiting for Draco to wake up, for he felt perfectly safe and happier than ever before. He decided to hug Draco back, and plant a light kiss on his cheek. Draco then began to stir and opened up his eyes _Those amazingly dazzling Silver pools_ Harry thought, they were keeping him in place, for he could not near to look away from them.

"Morning Harry" Draco said, another of those rare genuine smiles on his face_, _though they were becoming more and more common to see on Draco's amazing Angel face.

Then, they both leaned in, and finally had their first passionate kiss, Draco moaned, and licked Harry's bottom lip, begging for entrance, Harry obliged, and then he just melted into the kiss, loving Draco's awe inspiring sweet smell, that just made Harry want to stay like this forever. Eventually however, they both needed air, so they pulled away, panting breathlessly.

"Best. Thing. Ever" Harry smiled, still breathless.

Then Draco turned Harry's mind to more serious things.

"What do we do about the note?" Draco asked, seeing as Harry was quickly becoming as smart as Granger.

"Simple, change the password, make sure no-one else is around, maybe some kind of Charm so anyone saying the password can't be heard.

"Perfect idea! We can get Flitwick to teach us something, he likes you, and would probably do it happily to keep you safe. Okay, next question is, what do we do about us?"

"Us?" Harry asked, surprised

"Yes, Us. Do we tell anyone, or keep it secret?"

"I do not give a damn who knows, the whole school can know, and I won't care if they hate me for it, I love you and I want to be with you, and that's that!"

"Okay, but we can hardly just go to the Great Hall and shout "Hey Everyone, we're together!"

"Good point, lets leave it for now, and see how things go"

"Okay" Draco said, loving to know that Harry was _His_ and no-one could take him away.

When they went in the next day, they were holding hands, which turned out to be a subtle and unnoticed gesture, still though, Harry was thrilled to be holding hands with Draco, feeling the smooth, warm skin near him always made Harry feel safe and wanted, which he never felt at the Dursley's, and he sometimes, sometimes, only felt endured in Gryffindor, in Slytherin though, he found his true friends, looks like the sorting hat was right after all. At least Fate seemed to finally smile in part on Harry, his only regret was, he missed Ron and Hermione, who had been his rocks throughout school until then, and he was stilled shocked that they turned on him so quickly.

Harry slowly became melancholy, having fun with his new friends, like Theo and Vince, being able to talk to some of his old friends, well, only Neville really, but he got scared and pretended he was Confunded, and Harry and the Slytherins had to agree that they couldn't blame him, he still missed Ron's jokes and Hermione's quick wit. Draco knew something was going on, so he ended up asking Harry why he kept acting so fragile. Harry explained that he felt weak not being able to hold onto a friendship he had since his first day here, so Draco came up with a possible solution.

"It may not work, and it may end up making you feel worse, but we can at least try, right?"

Harry could only nod and grin.

They entered the Great Hall the following morning together, hand in hand again, and walked over, cautiously, to the Gryffindor table, where they spotted Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus and Dean all glaring at them.  
"Hey everyone." Harry said cheerfully

"What do you want House Traitor." Ron growled

"Hey shut up weasel-face!" Draco retorted immediately.

"Don't worry Draco, they're probably just jealous."  
"Jealous of what?" Hermione glared "That you're hexed or you're with a load of slimy grease balls?"

"That I'm in love!" Harry replied, a smile on his face

"_You're what?"_ The whole table seemed to shout

"In love; you know, when you feel a deep attraction to someone and they return the feelings? Where you feel totally and deliriously happy about being accepted for someone who loves you for you. I'm sure you've felt it, oh wait, the majority of you probably haven't" Harry said with a smirk, all of the Slytherins and even a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws laughed at the comment.

"With who?" Ginny asked, her eyes oozing malice.

"I thought it would be obvious by now." He raised the hand Draco was holding, and showed them the linked fingers.

"MALFOY!" The table roared.

"That is totally and completely unacceptable Malfoy" Hermione said with a blood curdling snarl.

"Unacceptable? Unacceptable that I love Harry and he loves me?"

"No it's unacceptable that you would hex him and make him do this!

"Hermione, this is of my own free will, can you seriously be so cruel as to hate me for loving someone, and finally feeling happy?"  
"Don't worry Harry, I know the real you is there somewhere, we will find a way to break this hex on you!" Hermione cried, before running off.

Harry just shook his head, and went and sat with the Slytherins.

"I think it's about time" Harry announced to the table

"About time for what?" Blaise asked

" For me to officially join Slytherin of course, unless, you don't want me?"

"No, we do Harry, why else do you think we're happy that you and Draco are finally together?

"What do you mean "Finally"?"

"Well we saw you looking at him, gawking and drooling and so on, and we already knew he was in love with you, it looks like Slytherins are perceptive as well as cunning" Harry chuckled at that.

"What's so funny?"

"Just something Ron said a while back"

"What?"

"Just pretty much saying I should be in Slytherin, seeing as he said I was being more cunning."

"Well he can't blame you for being perfectly suited for us, can he?"  
"Nope, I'm just worried about what Hermione might try."

"She'll leave you alone after what I have planned. I hope."

"Which is?"

"You'll see Harry, and don't worry, you'll like it."

**OOH! Cliffhanger... Sort of. **

**Well i hope i get some more reviews soon, i've only had a couple, even though there have been lots of people alerting, i still need reviews, i need to know if its better than the last chapter, any suggestions you may have, what I'm still doing wrong, and so on. So I'm BEGGING YOU PLEASSSEEEEEEEEEE review!**


	5. Mistakes and Malicousness

**I give a big thanks to those few people who have reviewed so far, though there haven't been many of you, I hope more of you will review soon, but anyway, without further ado. Here is chapter 5!**

Chapter 5-Mistakes and Maliciousness

On their way to Potions Draco was humming happily, as he told Harry his plan

"The idea is, you move on me though, if I move on you, they'll still think it's a charm"

"Ok Draco, this will be a fun Potions lesson, thanks for the extra tutoring by the way."  
"No problem, you don't need it much though, it seems Granger and Weasel were purposely telling you wrong things."

"I know, bastards they are, they probably laughed behind my back all the time"

"Well Harry, think of this as revenge, of the sweetest sort."  
"I suppose revenge IS a dish best served cold" Harry smirked in reply.

"Getting more and more Slytherin every day I see" Draco said with a smile.

"Now all we have to do is find a ritual that lets me change houses."  
"I know, I can't believe that the Sorting Hat keeps you bonded to it, I guess I'll just go talk to it later, see if it can't change the bond."

"Great, well, we're almost there, you ready?"

"Obviously, this is something similar to a darned good acting job, with the person playing the role they've always dreamed of."

They sat down in the potions class, eager to start with the plan, he Gryffindor's came in from the other side, each of them shooting glares of malice at Malfoy and worried ones at Harry

_Hermione's obviously convinced them_ Harry thought_ If only she knew what I was really feeling, deep, deep down._ Harry smirked to himself_ Ah well, they'll live without me._ Harry thought, going closer to Draco after they sat down.

"Keep it up" Draco murmured "They look shocked as it is, the full plan might actually make them faint." He finished with a smirk "I think you're right love, revenge is better served cold, it makes it all the sweeter."

"Today" Snape said, acting oddly cheerful, "You will be making Felix Felicis, which goes by another name known as, go on Harry"

"Liquid luck Sir"

"Exactly, Ten points to well, which house Harry, I'm afraid to admit I'm not certain."

"Slytherin of course" Harry said without a moments hesitation.

"Very well then, ten points to Slytherin."

Draco smiled, happy to know Harry had removed almost all ties to his former house, and was willingly joining those who he used to think were his enemy.

"Anyway, instructions on the board, you have two hours, I wish you the best of luck."

Harry thought he was doing pretty well, the potion began to steam, and started turning a misty yellow colour, which meant he was doing it right, but then, he saw a red light, and his cauldron disintegrated.

"Who did that!" Harry shouted, turning towards the Gryffindor's.

"What are you talking about now" Ron sneered.

"Oh, you made a big mistake again didn't you, looks like you need your friends to help you. Again, you worthless sod."

"Oh shut up, I know someone cast the Reducto curse"

"Sure moron, Sure." Ron said with something that could only be called pure contempt.

"What's going on" an angry Snape bellowed

"One of them destroyed my cauldron!" Harry cried, frustrated, he was actually doing well with a potion for once, and the bastard had to ruin it, Harry knew it was Ron now, Harry knew the glint in his eyes and his smirk, he knew Ron did it just to spite Harry.

"I saw him sir, Weasley used a curse on the cauldron, causing it to explode."

"I see" Snape said icily "Well Mister Weasley, not only have you probably lost a good friendship forever, but I'm taking one hundred points off Gryffindor and giving you detention."

"ONE HUNDRED POINTS!" Weasley yelled "That's just unfair, it was a but of harmless fun!"

"A bit of harmless fun that ruining an almost perfect potion. I'm surprised mister Weasley, I'd of thought you would of at least been happy for someone who was your friend."

"Yes professor, WAS, past tense! Now he's just a rotten sodding Snake pretty much, and to top it of, he's with Draco!"

"So what if I'm with Draco, I thought you could at least be happy for me" Harry said calmly, a smile on his face as Draco nodded, saying it was time for the end of the plan. Harry walked over to Draco, where he kissed him as passionately as he could. Gryffindor's were disgusted by the scene, and averted their eyes.

"So what if I'm with him, you tried to kill me for TALKING to him" Harry cried, indignation in his voice.

"Yeah, he's a fucking SNAKE" Ron almost screamed, he then seemed to calm, and said "Come on Harry! I know the real you is there somewhere, FIGHT the fucking bastard."

"Oh shut up Weasley" Harry muttered Odd that, Malfoy to Draco, and Ron to Weasley,_ well guess they can't be my friends if they can't be happy for me and then _Harry turned to Snape and said"Sir- could I please add some additional punishment? It won't be painful." Harry said with a gleaming smirk

"Unorthodox Mister Potter, but I suppose this was an extreme circumstance, such a waste of precious ingredients."

"May my fellow Slytherins assist me?"

"Of course" Snape said, a smirk nearly identical to Harry's own.4

"Ok then, everyone, take this as a lesson" He said to the Slytherins. "We are going to practice the silencing charm, all of us."  
"Remind me to never get on your bad side when your really pissed?" Draco murmured to him, surprise showing in his face.

"I could never be mad at you, boyfriend." Harry smiled, his eyes, hard as emeralds before, softening, giving Draco a quick kiss.

One of the Gryffindor's scoffed at that.

"Which one of you laughed?" Harry asked coldly, the maliciousness practically shooting from his eyes.

Neville, who was at the back, point discreetly at Hermione. _Nice to still have someone I can trust_ Harry thought, he then smirked at Hermione  
"Was it you perhaps you Hermione"

"No" she said, though her eyes said it all.

"May I check Professor?"

"Of course, though I'm afraid I have no Veritaserum handy.

"No need" Harry said with a smirk, then drew out his wand, pointed it at Hermione and said

"Legilmens." Everyone was shocked, even Snape, no-one knew Harry could perform Legilmency.

"What are you doing, get out of her mind you filthy bastard!" Ron lunged at Harry.

"Ron, stop." But it wasn't a Slytherin, or Snape, who said it, it was Hermione.

"Ron, this is the perfect chance for them to look at my memories, and it might give Harry the strength to break free of the hex!"

"O-okay" was all Ron could say.

"You know Hermione, you really aren't that smart. Is the fact that I went up and kissed Draco not enough for you, and anyway, I still felt bad, but no longer, no after you choose to destroy a potion I worked hard on, especially after I start to enjoy the subject."

"Draco, give up, We're pretty sure of the curse you used, and if not, we're pretty prepared for others, even if you gave him love potion, we have a cure; so be ready for your scheme to end in failure Malfoy."

During this time, Harry surfed through Hermione's thoughts, and seeing some of them he thought_ Is there really no way to patch things up?_ But then remembered that they would never give Draco another chance, so why should he give them one?"

I've found the memory Professor, you can view it if you don't believe me."

"I believe you, but I guess I'll see it to make it certain"

"Of course Professor." and before anyone else could say anything, harry said "Transportio"

With that, Hermione's memory came up 3d beside them, you could feel her emotions, scorn, disgust, and a resolve to save Harry, though there was nothing to be saved from.

"Well that's all the proof we need." Snape said.

"Ok then everyone. 3. 2. 1. _Silencio! _All of Slytherin shouted.

Then everyone, except Neville, was mute.

"We missed Neville" Harry said "Silencio" Harry said, but half-heartedly, so he could break out of it easily. _The best part is, none of them can be broken out, until another Gryffindor comes along._

Well then, looks like we ran out of time, class dismissed" Snape said

"On to Charms then" Harry said happily

"Yep, by the way, when did you learn Legilmency?" Draco asked, he couldn't hold in the question any longer.

"I'm not completely certain." Harry replied "I mean, I know it had to be recent, because other than that time I only used it on Weasley to find out if he really did hate me." Harry grew quiet at this point.

"I see, well, hopefully we'll do cheering charms today! That should brighten you up a little."

_Oh yes_ Draco thought_ This boy was MADE to be in Slytherin. Now to get that plan started... soon._ Draco thought, knowing that the longer he waited, the better it would eventually be.

After charms, they had a free period, so Draco went to the library to get some books, and Harry headed towards the dormitories.

He did not expect what happened next.

He Heard a cry of "Stupefy!" and then he saw blackness, and no matter how had he tried to fight it, it slowly claimed him, taking away every sense and eventually leaving him to the void.

When Harry woke up, he was blindfolded, and gagged, _Probably so I don't try anything, though I don't see how I could without a wand. _

"Time to begin then." A oddly kind sounding voice said.

"Ready your wands!" the voice continued, Harry knew that voice, but couldn't place it.

"Begin!" It cried, and then Harry's ears were fried with voices saying "Salvo Hexium" and "Imimicum Mortalis!" Harry knew these were counter spells, but what were they firing at?

"Come on Harry, fight it!" Three voices yelled, and suddenly Harry felt more scared than he had ever felt in his life, his gut clenched, and his already cracked lips dried further. He knew where he was.

He was in Gryffindor common room, which had as many Gryffindor's as possible casting counter spells on him, to break the "Curse" placed on him by Draco.

But then Harry felt alone, utterly and unequivocally alone.

He had no-one to help him, none of the Slytherins, or the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws on their side, knew the password.

Harry felt doomed.

"Okay everyone, Cease! Lets see if it worked." Hermione came over and gently lifted the blindfold and gag off Harry.

"Harry, who are your closest friends?"

"Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, who actually accept me and aren't scum like you!" he said with a cry, before blindfold and gag were put back onto Harry.

"He hasn't responded yet, Draco must have put an especially powerful curse on him, either that or he is somehow maintaining control over an object, we should all got some rest, and try again tomorrow, groaning that tomorrow was a Saturday, meaning he had no chance to be left off guard.

However, much to Harry's luck, Neville crept up before the sun rose again and said

"They've forced be to not free you, they'd kill me if they found you gone, but I CAN get a message, I was just going to tell Draco you'd been captured, and the password in here, and he could rescue you. But then I thought you might have a message for him, so anything you want to say?"  
"Yes" Harry rasped, his throat parched. "Tell him, Tell him that no matter what I say if he can't get to me in time, I still stand by what I said before in my heart, that I love him, and I will forever, also, tell him that Hermione seems particular insistent, and that she might try anything, and that if I act different, it's likely because of her. Got all that?"

"Yes, I'll go now, and be back quickly, so they don't realise I'm gone, good luck Harry, you'll need it for the coming days.

"Thanks Neville, I have a feeling that I'll need it" Harry then succumbed to rest, not sleep, for he couldn't sleep while in imminent danger, but an almost drowsy kind of state, so he could regain energy, but not be caught off guard.

With that, Neville crept down the stairs, through the portrait, and out of sight.

**Well, what do you think? I really wanted to leave it on a sort of a cliffhanger, just to me evil, and make you review :P**

**And A BIG GIANT thanks goes out to FanofBellaandEdward, for helping me when I ran out of persistence to bother, since no one was reviewing, and also for giving me some enormously useful tips for later stories as well, so please do review, cos then I feel motivated, and I'd like to have at least 5-10 reviews before I post my next chapter, so you have a larger reason to review! By the way I know this isn't a great chapter, but the fact that no one reviews means that i'm not sure how to keep going. Hence the reason im asking for a certian number before i post a new one.**

-Belgarion489-


	6. The Possible Solution

Chapter 6-What Happened?

**Hi everyone, thanks to all the people that reviewed, it kept me going to write this chapter, after all, tips and ideas are really helpful, and even just telling me things I did wrong help me in the future.**

**By the way, I have to ask, has anyone seen the secret couple yet? It doesn't show as much in later chapters, but chapters 2-3 should give some hints, and a few lines should make it obvious.**

**Also, moved to M, partially cos I don't wanna get into any trouble, and just in case the fic is now considered slightly dark...**

Neville ran, feeling that he was being followed, and got down the stairs to the dungeons when someone said "Obliviate" Neville kept running, for he had to tell Draco that Harry had been captured.

Hermione meanwhile, turned and went back to Gryffindor commons _Mission Confuse Malfoy complete _she thought, _Now to finally bring Harry back to us_ with that she said "Snake-Hater" which was the password, and went through.

Meanwhile Neville had got to the Slytherin Common room, where he had told Draco, that Harry had been captured, the Password was Snake-Hater, and that Harry had said... What had Harry said? He had it so clearly before, but now he couldn't remember.

"I think he said something about Hermione. But I can't remember what, sorry Draco." Neville concluded, mumbling.

"Don't worry Neville, at least we can save him now. Can you give a slight distraction to the people guarding Harry?"

"Of course! Like I said, I'd of freed Harry there and then, but they cursed me so I couldn't."

"Okay then, make the distraction at about Ten 'O' clock, can you do that?"

"Definitely, get everyone you can though, Gryffindor have the advantage, since their defending."

"Good idea, Neville, can you get let the Hufflepuffs know? Blaise is already on his way to tell the Ravenclaws."

"Okay, I'll get it round to our supporters, best to separate them into three groups, the ones protecting Harry, the advance squad to clear out anyone to Harry, and then the back force, so their friends can't get in."

"Wow Neville, since when were you so smart with tactics?"

"Since I hated Gryffindor and tried to become smarter, obviously." Neville said with a grin.

"Looks like we've got two new Slytherins then" Draco replied, with the biggest smile on his face.

"You mean- You found a way to break the bonds?" Neville asked, incredulous.

"Yes, Severus told me that in particular times of distress between houses, that certain numbers can swap, but only if they have some kind of tie with us already, and that can be anything from a family member to a boyfriend or girlfriend."

"Well, no problem then, Harry has you, and I have, well. Anyway, we can both get in."

"Perfect" Draco said, not wanting to push Neville further.

Meanwhile, Harry was being subjugated to numerous potions, in case he had taken a substance that made him change, but as usual, it failed.

"Well then, there is only last way to do it" Hermione said, less warmth in her voice now.

"The only way to break it, is to have Harry forget about it, we can tell him that Draco took away memories just to be cruel, then things will be back to normal, and we'll have Harry back.

"That all it's about now? Getting me back, even though I don't want it any more, even though I've bled, and starved, to prove to you that Draco has done nothing to me, and that I genuinely love him? What we do isn't unacceptable Hermione, this is."

"Harry, don't worry, soon you'll forget all these bad things happened, and you'll go back to hating Draco, and the best part is, there's nothing you can do about it."

As she said the last word however, the portrait burst open, but not before Hermione could say "Obliviate" and take away all of Harry's memories from him of Draco, how Harry loved him, how he felt he had found his soulmate, everything he felt since he talked to Draco, was pushed and had been sealed in a small prison, just outside Harry's thoughts.

"No, NO! NOO!" Harry cried, as all those times he ever felt loved disappeared from him.

Then Draco came in and the duels began.

Reds and blues and colours that could not be described went across the room, and the whole time Harry was screaming "WHATS HAPPENING!"

After a few minutes, The Slytherins had pushed the Gryffindor's back, enough so that they could untie Harry and began to push him through the portrait before Harry heard Hermione scream "Harry! Help us!" Then Harry began to struggle, not knowing what was going on

"Harry, Harry are you okay?" Draco asked concerned _ Since when was Malfoy concerned about me, he hates me._ Harry thought. _Probably a trap_.

"Get your hands off me Malfoy" Harry snarled vehemently. "Let me go, why did you kidnap me to begin with anyway."

"What, Harry no! Don't you remember?" By now everyone had stopped, The Slytherins dumbfounded. How was it that their friend suddenly turned against them again? While the Gryffindor's crowed with triumph, they had finally beat Malfoy and the Snakes, again!.

"What don't I remember, if you mean you forever insulting me, dragging me from my friends, and making my life hell for months, then yes, I remember!"

"B-But Harry"Draco quivered, shocked that the boy he loved was staring at him, with hate in his amazing emerald eyes.

"Just get away Malfoy, get away and get out! You shouldn't even be in here."

Draco was shocked, so shocked that as the Slytherins backed away, knowing that something and happened to Harry, and that they needed to regroup and find out what had happened, slowly dragged Malfoy away.

That night, when they had still not figured out what had happened to Harry, Draco went to retire for evening, feigning tiredness, however the moment his head hit the pillow, he started crying.

"Harry" he whispered tears rolling freely out his eyes "Harry, how can you not remember, Harry, you promised you'd never leave me. Harry." Draco sobbed himself to sleep, but h still had nightmares, he re-dreamed what had happened over and over in his head, until he woke up, quietly crying again. Blaise noticed, and went up to Draco to comfort him

"Don't worry Draco" he whispered "We will get him back! No matter what it takes."

"T-Thanks Blaise" Draco cried, sobs still going through his body. "It-It's just he finally loved me, finally, and we were happy, but now the Gryffindor's have gone and torn it out of me, and Harry can't remember, how will we get him back Blaise?"

"I don't know Draco, I honestly don't, but I promise you, Severus and Flitwick, and other teachers as well who realised you were happy can help too, so we do have them to help us figure out what the scum did to our friend!"

"Thanks Blaise"

"No problem Draco, now, do you think you can go back to sleep? Or will you just have nightmares again?"

"I can sleep" Draco replied.

And he did, he dreamed of how happy they both were together, how Harry said himself he felt like here was where he belonged, he remembered being able to be with Harry, and actually have Harry love him back.

Draco sighed when he woke up in the morning, realising he had lost all those things, but he didn't cry this time, he just felt more resolved to get Harry back, no matter what the cost.

Draco decided that there weren't many ways to figure out what they'd done, and even then, what they would do to get him back.

So he spent the day skulking about, hoping to get information, and also just so he could be alone for a while.

When Harry woke up, he realised he had tears coming down his cheeks, but he had no idea why, he felt like something terrible had happened too, like part of his soul had been wrenched from his body.

"Hey Mate" Ron said after Harry had woke up and got changed "How you feeling?"

"Fine" Harry replied, though in reality still feeling odd, he just felt he shouldn't tell Ron, he still thought Malfoy's reaction yesterday was odd, the worst thing was, for Harry, was that he couldn't remember what had happened over the past few weeks, and it unnerved him.

_Ah well_ Harry thought _I've got Potions now, wait, since when did I like Potions_ Harry still felt gleeful about it though, and went to the dungeons with a smile on his face.

"Harry, are you, _Smiling?"_ Hermione asked, shocked, "Why are you happy about _Potions_!"

"I don't know to be honest 'Mione, I just am."

"Okay then" Hermione replied, worried her memory charm hadn't worked perfectly, even though it should of, since it was _Hermione_ casting it.

Potions began with them giving in the Homework, which was two feet on the possible applications of Felix Felicis, and how it could be used illegally, and what the repercussions were.

Hermione ended up three feet on it, Ron barely managing his two feet, but Harry shocked them all and wrote five feet on it.

"Harry, how did you write so much?" Ron asked, astounded  
"I just remember it all, not that difficult really." Harry replied nonchalantly, shrugging.

"Wow, looks like from spending time as a-" Ron said, then stopped once his brain caught up with his words  
"Ron Shut up!" Hermione shouted.

"Spending time as a what?" Harry asked, knowing it had something to do with his blank memory.

"Nothing Harry" Hermione replied "Ron's just being a moron, as usual" She then took the opportunity to hit him on the head, and whispered "Be cautious, the memory charm isn't working for some reason, maybe Draco's curse is fighting back, mention anything and he could be lost forever."

Ron gulped.

They then ended up continuing the brewing of Felix Felicis (as it takes six months to be made.) Where Harry astounded everyone, at least in Gryffindor, by adding other ingredients along the way, the Slytherins were used to it however, after all, it was one way he made his better than the rest of the classes, it appears he had truly inherited his mother's Potions knowledge.

Before the class ended however, as Draco and Harry sat next to each other still, Draco whispered to Harry, "Tell us what they did."

"What are you talking about Draco, I don't ever remember Gryffindor ever doing anything to me, other than not tell me what this blank spot in my memory is." Harry whispered back, not wanting to be caught for "Fraternising with the enemy"

"_Memory!_ Of course! Thank you Harry, and don't worry, you'll be safe soon"

"What do you mean Draco?" Harry asked, honestly puzzled why his arch-enemy seemed to be trying to be kind to him.

"I can't tell you, you might not believe me or it could break it, making you literally insane, and I could never willingly let that happen to you, all I can say is don't worry, you'll remember soon.!

"Well thanks, I think Draco" Harry said, bemused as to why he was calling Malfoy, Draco, since when had he started to do that.

"See you soon Harry" Draco said, leaning towards Harry, only to pull back and start walking, as class was over, and Ron and Hermione promised to wait for him at the dorms.

Draco stormed back to the dorms, where he practically screamed for Pansy, Blaise and Theo, and they came running down as if Draco had shouted that the world was ending.

"What is it Draco?" Pansy asked, concerned.

"I figured it out! I know how Harry forgot!"

"What! How?" Blaise asked, shocked that Draco had figured it out in the time between Breakfast and their free period.

"A memory charm! But thankfully it was badly done, Harry can still remember vague things, but nothing that actually happened."

"How does that work?" Pansy asked

"Simple, he wasn't as aggressive to me as he was before, and it's as if he is just keeping a grip on the memories, not remembering them, but keeping them."

"Well lets go break it then! All you had to do was a simple Remenescio charm, and he remembers!"

"I haven't finished yet, the fact that the charm has been done oddly means that if we broke it suddenly, then he might lose other memories, like his parents, and I will _Not_ take his only memories of his parents from him!" Draco ended with a shout, he would never, _Could_ never, cause Harry to forget his Parent's, it wouldn't be painful, but for him to forget his parents, who he could never gain any new memories of...

"Then we get help!" Pansy practically screamed, her and Harry had come close, acting almost like brother and sister, almost like Neville and Harry sometimes seemed like brothers; they always had each others backs and tried to protect each other.

"From who? Even the Ravenclaws haven't done much on Memory charms, the only people we could as are..." Draco paused, surprised at what Pansy was suggesting.

"The teachers you idiot! Flitwick is a _Charms_ teacher, so he'll know what to do, and Snape can make a potion to make the side effects minimal."

"Well. I Guess we could try it, but I want to know exactly what Harry will forget, if anything at all will be forgotten." Draco said grudgingly, knowing that Pansy was right.

"Perfect, we ask Flitwick in charms tomorrow then, and Snape at our free period."

And with that, the plan began.

**Ok I know it's another bad chapter, but I'm still barely getting any reviews, so its pretty discouraging, if you can, I'm begging you to review, anonymous reviews ARE enabled, so no matter what you have little excuse :P**

**Thanks again =D**

**-Belgarion489-**


	7. Deja Vu?

Chapter 7- Plan Successful?

**A/N Thank you all so so so so so soooo much for reviewing, it was great to see a lift in reviews, even if it's still not tonnes, the ones I got were really nice and thank you all so much!**

**Big thanks once again to FanofBellaandEdward, for continuing to help me and keeping my self-confidence from dropping too low, as well as Aralitra, special thanks to the both of you!**

**Anyway, to chapter 7!**

As is turns out, they never needed to see Severus.

Draco and Blaise went through the day as they usually did, while Pansy kept an eye on Granger's and the other Gryffindor's movements.

Everything seemed to be going perfectly, until potions, where Snape decided; while the Felix Felicis was stewing, to go over potions already made with the class.

"As we have already done some, today we will make the Healing Draught again" Back to his regular self, with no life in his voice. "Instructions are on the board, do try to get it right this time Potter." Snape said the last word with a sneer.

Most of the class worked quietly, talking only in whispers, especially Harry and Draco, seeing as Harry was actually finding Draco interesting, in fact, he was so engrossed in their conversation, which had changed from Quidditch, to the school house, to History, which was enough to shock Harry by itself; that he actually remembered these things surprised him.

The bell went, and everyone finished packing away, since it was almost everyone's free period, especially for Harry, since Hermione, being the Workaholic she is, had ancient runes next, and Ron had detention with McGonagall, for reasons no-one, not even Ron himself knew, McGonagall just came up to Ron at the start of Transfiguration, before anyone else got there, and told him he had detention with her every Wednesday and Friday till the end of the year.

He decided to go see the Slytherins, since recently they had been rather nice to him, he was worried about it all being a trap however, though unlikely, so he left a note for Hermione, saying to take a group of Gryffindor's to look for him if he wasn't back an hour after Hermione finished Runes. With that, he went down into the dungeons, vaguely remembering something like this happening before, but he was running, but why? _And why to the Slytherin commons_, he shrugged, it was nothing that worrisome.

"Hey Harry, what you doing down in the dark, creeeepy slytherin dungeons, eh?" Sarah asked with a laugh, Harry remembered that Sarah always had a good sense of humour, with her always mischievous hazel eyes, and long brown curly hair, she was practically the opposite of what Gryffindor thought of Slytherin, but of course, she wasn't as kind to Slytherins enemies, _but it was there own fault, for dumb prejudices_ Harry thought, _If people actually talked to them, then they'd see Slytherins were sometimes better than most other people, especially Gryffindor's sometimes._ Harry thought, in the space of a moment of course, wasting no time to answer Sarah by saying "Well as everyone knows somehow, I was meant to be in Slytherin, so I'm sure I'll survive, even if rusty after about five years of hating you all" Harry said with a smirk.

"Well I guess you've got me and Draco and some others who don't find you _too_ irritating, but don't always look to us for support, otherwise we'll think that the amazing Golden Boy is just a chicken."

"Don't call me that, please Sarah" harry asked pained, he had started to hate that name, and would prefer Draco's title of Ice prince, compared to 'The golden boy'

"Oh, sorry Harry, I completely forgot you went Slytherin on us"

"What are you talking about Sarah? Sure I'm not hexing you first chance I get, but by no means am I Slytherin, other than being sneaky enough to get down here without anyone knowing"

"Oops, just trust me for now Harry, it's a secret you'll know soon, anyway, I better get rid of the note you left for Hermione, I think you might be here for a while" With that she gave Harry a wink and started walking off.

"how'd you know about the note" Harry shouted, before Sarah was too far away to hear

"I have my sources" she replied with a wave, before turning round the corner, on the way to pull who knows what pranks.

Harry knocked on the fake wall which was now the Slytherins door, they had told Harry that since someone who they didn't want to get in got in, they decided to hide the Slytherins rooms better.

"Hey Harry" Draco called

"Hi Draco" Harry replied, they had decided to use each others first names, seeing as they were friends now, and Harry thought it was better to have one less enemy, and one more friend, especially with Voldemort's attacks becoming more and more frequent.

"So, you okay Harry?"

"Yep" harry replied, somehow feeling safer being in the Slytherin commons, compared to the recently cold feeling Gryffindor ones.

"Good to know, anyway, should we start the homework?" Harry asked, seeing as this had been their custom for the past few days, even though it was difficult to get away from Ron and Hermione, he made it a priority to try and talk to Draco for a while each week.

"Of course, We've both got Potions, so should we start on that?"

"Nah, lets leave it to last, it's scary, but Potions has become my favourite subject, so best to end homework on a good note, right?" They got through the rest of it quickly, but both found the charms homework interesting, seeing as they had to do a foot on memory charms and how to counter-act them without any side effects

_Perfect_ Draco thought _This way whoever did it might let something spill, then making the potion to make and any other charms easy to guess. Just one step closer..._ Draco started to space out, thinking about how great it would be when Harry was back, Draco would of hated to admit it last year, but Harry really was _made_ for Slytherin, he could be devious whenever he wanted, he would just never show that part of him, seeing as everyone made him think that was a bad part of him, but all it did was add to his character, it gave him a bigger sense of humour, which just made the Slytherins like him more. _I am going to kill whoever did this to him, at least something are back, like the fact he's actually willing to talk to us, then again, that could of happened from the start if I wasn't such a moronic bastard on the first train ride, who knows what could of happened._ Draco continued to space out after Harry left, saying if he didn't get back soon, Ron and Hermione would come looking for him, meaning more questions that what he'd get for not being right next to them the whole time.

That's how the next few days were spent, with Harry sneaking down to the Slytherin commons, and Draco just going through his imagination of what could have been had he just got to Harry before the Weasel and Granger, Draco could have been friends with him, Harry could have been in Slytherin, and how well they would of done in Quidditch!

As for the memory charm, progress was slow going, they still weren't sure what Harry would forget, but they wanted to break it before the Christmas Holidays, seeing as during then Hermione could reinforce it in hundreds of ways she couldn't here, since those spells were weakened by Hogwarts magic, which is why the memory charm wasn't perfect on Harry, Hogwarts dampens all spells considered negative.

Finally, they found out that Harry would only permanently forget a few things, mainly ones he wouldn't of remembered over that time anyway, but the potion would take five hours to take effect, and Harry couldn't move during that time, otherwise it might not have a strong enough dose when it reached the brain, but putting in too strong a dose could cause even worse side effects.

A few days later, Draco heard someone running at full pelt down to the dungeons, and was about to open the door to see who it is when he heard Harry almost shouting "Someone let me in quick!"

Draco was only a few steps from the door and he ran to it and opened it, when Harry came through, he looked terrible, panting, and all he could say was "Think they've... found out... coming to get me." Then he collapsed on the floor.

"Harry!" Draco said, alarmed, he then ran to get Blaise and Pansy to keep watch over Harry while Draco when to get Severus, who came the moment Draco had said "Harry's collapsed in our dorms sir." They went as fast as they could to help Harry.

"Enervate" Snape said, pointing his wand at Harry to revive him.

"Professor Snape, D-Draco? Where are they?"

"Where are who Harry? Who are you talking about?"

"Hermione, an-and Ron, cornered me in corridors, said they knew I was lying about not coming down here, used stinging hexes and another hex I-I've never heard of, they said no self respecting Gryffindor would talk to a slimy Slytherin like me, wh-what are they talking about? I'm not in Slytherin, I never have been!"

"Don't worry Harry, just stay calm and rest here tonight, in fact, we have a couple of potions we can use to make easier on you, but once you've drank them, you can't move around much, okay?"

"Alright Draco, I trust you, just promise to help me find out what they were talking about in the morning."

"Okay Harry, don't worry, since we're the cunning people we are, we'll have a plan ready for tomorrow."

"Okay, also, I heard Sarah talking to them before, screaming at them, which I thought was unlike her, and she was saying something about giving someone back their memories, or they'd live to regret it. I think whatever Sarah's talking about, you'd better stop her before she does something that could get her hurt." Harry suddenly paled.  
"Wait a second, memories, Ron and Hermione said about me being a Slytherin, and Sarah said about giving someone back their memories, don't tell me that-"

"Harry don't think about it, please please don't" Draco was begging him now, he couldn't let Harry remember this with the chance of him forgetting something much more important.

"Okay, but if it's to do with one on me, don't worry, I've been guessing it for ages, and nothing has happened yet, other than me slowly hating Ron and Hermione and, well other things..." Harry trailed off, a blush slowly creeping up his cheeks.

"Don't worry Potter I'm sure it will be clearer after tomorrow, then we can see what consequences your 'friends' will take." With that Snape left the room, leaving Harry and Draco alone.

"Euhm, Draco?" Harry asked, the blush becoming redder. _Harry looks cute when he blushes_ Draco thought, smiling to himself.

"Yes Harry" Draco replied with a smile.

"Could you erm, stay with me, I'm scared that Ron and Hermione might still get me."

Draco hesitated, in case he gave something away that could make Harry go insane, but decided on staying anyway with a "Sure Harry."

"Thanks Draco" Harry replied, and soon he dropped off into a dreamless sleep.

Draco kissed him lightly on the forehead, then thought about what Sarah could be threatening them with to make them try and lift the charm, but then, feeling warm and comforted himself next to Harry, that he too dropped off into the dreamworld.

**A/N Okay I know it's short, but I've had a bit of writers block and I keep thinking of other ideas for other books/games/other things lol, so it might be a bit slow going for a while, but I PROMISE I will keep going with this story, and the secret couple, Serpents den got close, but not quite, so it isn't Blaise and Neville, or Blaise and Pansy, but I hope you keep guessing, and I'm sure someone will get it soon lol. **

**Until next chapter!**

**-Belgarion489-**


	8. Remenescio!

Chapter 8- Part of a bigger Plan?

**A/N So THANKS to all who reviewed, as well as those putting this story on alert and putting it on favourite. I'll probably be putting a different Fanfic up soon, so this story, while still the Priority, may not be updated as much, but I will keep going with it.**

**Anyway, Lets get onto the good Part, Chapter 8!**

Harry woke up groggily the next morning, feeling like someone had used the Jelly-Legs curse on him, he could barely move in case his legs decided to fall in on him. He didn't care though, since all he could feel was a warmness all around him, so he decided to snuggle closer to it, and just stay in bed for a while, after all, it's not like he could be missing out on something, right?

"Wrong!" Someone was shouting in the common rooms "It's wrong that they could do this to him, we should be contacting Aurors! They're as bad as Death Eaters!" The voice seemed to take a deep breath and calmed "Which you have to admit, seems pretty ironic, our worst enemies are behaving like everyone thinks we are."

Harry felt Draco stir next to him, and felt sad that this feeling might not last as long, _Then again_ Harry thought_ At least I can talk to him all day now._

"Morning Draco" Harry said, a smile lighting up his features at seeing Draco's silver eyes open.

"Mmfff" Draco replied, his head still snuggled in the crook of Harry's neck. "Oh, Morning Harry, you feeling okay?"

"Could be worse, after all, it's not everyday I wake up to find the hottest guy in school sleeping next to me." Then Harry's mind caught up with his mouth "erm, I mean" But he was quickly silenced by Draco's lips on his, Harry sighed and leaned into the kiss, letting the sensations take over.

Eventually they had to stop for breath, and when after Draco took several deep breaths, he said "Well I suppose that is one good thing, but really, you don't feel ill, or upset still after yesterday?"  
"Nope, not really" Harry replied, "After all, it somehow feels that this has all happened before, so for some reason I don't feel that bad about it, by the way, what have the Gryffindor's done that's made someone so angry?"

"What? Oh, nothing that important, all we're doing now is waiting to take revenge, and we only need one last thing."

"What's that?" Harry asked, he really wanted to know now, anything to get back at Ron and Hermione, and he was in.

"You'll find out in time" was all Draco said in reply

"Okay. Now your starting to annoy me" Harry said  
"How, if it's because we're not telling you everything r-"  
"That's exactly it! It's the fact that you keep telling me things, then leave obviously crucial parts out, and it's driving me insane!"

"Let me finish Harry, if it is because we are not telling you everything, it's because after toda**y**, you should be able to guess it yourself."

"Why, what's happening today?"

"Please stop asking Harry, I would tell you, but I really, really can't."

_Odd_ Draco thought_ has he forgotten what he said yesterday, or maybe Hogwart's magic is protecting him that way, making sure he doesn't go insane._

"Okay, but don't blame me if I get irritated again."

"Fine with me, but please aim all spells at Gryffindorks."

"You would ask me to turn on my own house" Harry asked in mock shock.

"No, just to possibly kill a couple so we can use their filthy blood in our evil Slytherin ways." Draco said with a laugh.

"Ah, well I suppose I _might_ be able to manage that, we'll see how the day goes, shall we?"

"I was hoping for a yes, it would be fun to see you turn evil, at least to the Gryffindorks, but I guess I'll survive with the maybe."

"Good" Harry replied, on the verge of laughing. "Well lets get History done with, I remember more of it now, but I still can't help but find it boring."

"Don't worry, you'll live, just fall asleep maybe." Draco said

"Into a coma would be more like it, Binns voice could probably knock Voldemort out."

At that Draco just laughed, the thought in his head of seeing the great Voldemort, defeated by a teachers droning voice.

It was easier than Harry thought, seeing as for some odd reason both him and Draco took interest into some Goblin rebellions, especially since Draco had met a group of them on a business meeting with his father, and Harry talked to some in Gringotts whenever he visited, so they both took notes on the subject vividly.

The next lesson was Defence against the Dark Arts, where Draco and Harry were in a group against Ron and Hermione.

"Think you can get their blood for us now maybe?" Draco asked jokingly, still going on about what he said in the morning.

"I'd rather just see their faces when they lose."

"Good point, that's more than enough to make this worth it."

The two teams went on opposite ends of the duelling platform, bowed, and then began.

"Protego!" Harry shouted, deciding that a good defence would be the best start.

"Reducto!" Hermione said, attempting to break down the shield, but Harry held firm.

The battle continued, and eventually people stopped duelling to watch the four of them.

Ron started breaking the rules, like stupefying, which they weren't meant to do.

Suddenly however, Hermione, who had been purely on the defensive, suddenly shouted

"Erasio Permantio!"

The spell almost hit Harry, but it missed him by the smallest amount.  
"Expeliarmus!" Some Slytherin students suddenly cried, while the rest Stunned Hermione.

Draco was in shock, he knew the Gryffindorks hated Harry, but so much as to make his mind go completely blank, so he knew nothing about his life?

"Miss Granger!" The Defence against arts teacher, an odd person named Professor Spencer, but for some reason everyone called him Mr. Die, Partially due to the fact that no one lasted a year in the Defence post, and partially because he was supposedly part of a muggle game in which it was his name.

"How dare you attempt such a Dark and dangerous spell Miss Granger, two hundred points off Gryffindor and detention with Professor Snape for the rest of the year!"

"Yes professor." Hermione said numbly, almost as if not caring.

"Report to the hospital Wing Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, make certain that there's no lasting damage."

They went there, and after Madam Pomfrey deemed that they had 'No lasting injuries' then they were free to go.

"Wonder what was up with Hermione" Harry said to himself, as he and Draco went back to the Slytherin dorms.

"Hey Dray, hey Harry!" Sarah called, flitting over to them.

"Oh, hey Sarah."

"Oh, be careful of that wall, Luna tells me there are some Sneaking Smuffleticks round here, very nasty, and can give you the most _horrible_ rash for days!" Recently Luna had came to the same conclusions as Harry and Neville, and found that the Slytherin's only dumb thing was that they took out the unfairness on everyone.

"Thanks Sarah, we'll keep away from it" Harry replied with a grin, all of these creatures Luna and Sarah knew and found out about could come in handy to get Ron and the other Gryffindor's.

The only thing was, Harry couldn't shake how Hermione had acted, it was a shock since the start, she normally seemed to at least try and be slightly understanding, and the way she seemed lifeless, or as if she had no control...

It couldn't be. Could it? Harry supposed it was possible, it would explain how weirdly Hermione had been acting, even before Harry had seen the Slytherin's as possible friends. She had seemed distant, so it would explain it all perfectly.

He decided he'd put the idea out of his mind for now, maybe Dumbledore would notice it and break it, if that was even the cause, she could of just been light on sleep for a while.

He had double History of Magic next though, so he just took notes while dozing slightly, just forgetting about the idea, and decided to immerse himself in the rest of school, after all the Slytherin's were throwing a party for something happening later.

Draco told him he had to be at Snape's office by seven, and the party was to start at half-past. But he could hardly forget anyway, seeing as just beforehand he had potions, which was well on it's way to becoming Harry's favourite subject for certain.

"Today we are making a Calming Draught, instructions on the board, and hurry up this time, I want to see it ready _Before_ the end of class." He sneered.

They worked quickly, but Harry glanced at Hermione, who still had the dead look in her eyes, he couldn't help it, just as the Slytherins protected and helped him, he wanted to help as many of his friends possible to get free of the Lions claws, and Hermione had started to seem like she used to be, in some ways at least, once it seemed like she was about to talk to Harry, but then Ron asked why she was going near the 'Chimera' which Harry found odd, seeing as although it was part Lion and Snake, it was also considered a very strong creature, there was probably a reason, but Harry couldn't be bothered to find out at the time.

Recently though, he was worrying about the Holidays, only a couple of weeks away, he would have to go to the Dursley's again, and with all the changes this year, he knew he would probably have to be with them for the whole holiday, the thought of it almost made him faint from terror, the beatings, the forced into a cramped space, all of it made him almost faint. Even though it was Christmas, Dumbledore told him that it would be safer to go back now and reinforce the bonds the wards gave him.

He took a quick sniff at the Calming Draught, which was supposed to smell of Camomile now, which is was, and then while stirring six times counter-clockwise, he added Lavender sprig, which made a nice balance between the scents, seeing as that was how you could tell what to add to the potion, it was meant to end up smelling of a mix of Lavender, Camomile, Sandalwood and Vanilla. As the scent itself can act as a weaker version, if the patient cannot drink it or only needs a mild form to calm them.

"Harry, don't add any Sandalwood in yet, we have to stir it six times clockwise and then seven time counter-clockwise." Draco warned

"Okay Draco, You want to take over before I make a big mistake?" Harry replied, his hand just over the cauldron with some Sandalwood in his enclosed hand.

"Okay, just keep taking notes on colour change and scent." Draco replied, taking over the practical part.

"WEASLEY! YOU ARE _SUCH_ AN IDIOT!" Blaise shouted. The seating plan had remained the same, with a Slytherin paired with a Gryffindor in most cases, or since there were more Slytherin's then they were a few Slytherin duos, for example, sitting next to Harry and Draco were Sarah and Theo.

"Oh Harry, I've been meaning to ask, would you like to come to Malfoy Manor during the Christmas Holidays?"

"Why ask me, wouldn't it be better to ask a better friend? Like Blaise, or Theo, or Sarah?" Harry asked, he knew he should be leaping at the idea, but he didn't really want to let his feelings for Draco make him do something idiotic, and then there was the fact that his Parents were known Death Eaters, though they said they weren't any more, Harry couldn't help but wonder.

"Harry, I can have more than one person at the Manor you know, and anyway, Sarah and Blaise always come over, but you've not been around long enough to know that."

"Ah, and I feel bad for asking, but what about the rumours of your parents still following-"

"You-Know-Who? They left him after I was born, you have nothing at all to worry about there, they're evil as mittens."

"Well then I'd be happy to, could I go as soon as the holiday starts?"

"Of course, after all Sarah would miss you."

"That's true" Sarah said in reply, "I'd miss having you around in all honesty."

"Well then I promise to stick around."

"Don't make promise you can't keep Harry." Blaise chided.

"I'm not, don't worry."

Straight after Potions, Harry waited until everyone had left, then went to Professor Snape

"Sir, Draco said you wanted me for something, what is it?"  
"Sit down Harry" was all Snape said.

Harry sat, and waited for Snape to continue.

"Don't worry, all I need you to do is to drink this potion, and then go back to the dorms and let Draco know, he'll know what to do from there."

"Okay sir" Harry replied.

He drank it, and noticed it tasted vaguely like his morning pumpkin juice.

"Good, now off to your dorms Harry." For all the times Harry said Snape was biased to Slytherin's he realised that, yes he was, but only a tiny amount, he would still tolerate no rule breaking.

"Dray, Sev told me to tell you that I've taken the potion, but what exactly is it?" Harry ended his statement with a question.

"Soon Harry I promise, soon we won't ever have to hide anything from you again, please, _please_ just be patient.

"Okay, but you better start explaining everything tomorrow at the latest."

"We can hopefully start later, it just depends on how it works, Sarah, how long has it been now?"

"About five minutes, the potion should be in effect in three, two, one, now!" Sarah said the last word with glee.

The moment Sarah said that, Harry felt his throat contracting, and a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Urgh, you you haven't poisoned me have you?" Harry said, a slight smile on his face at the silliness of thinking of it."

"As if Harry, now just hold still one second."

"Remenescio!"

Then Harry passed out.

**A/N Okay so let me know what you think, cos I'll need a couple of reviews on how to continue, and please, please give me your ideas on how to continue, because I'm not completely sure on what to do next, which is one of the reasons I've left it on such an evil cliffy ^.^**

**The more you review and share any ideas, the quicker I'll start and finish on chapter 9**

**Reviews=Care and Cuddles!**


	9. An omen?

Chapter 9- Do we need Merlin?

**Okay I had to leave it on a Cliffhanger for multiple reasons: the main one being I had 2 ways, but both serve the same purpose, so I've picked this one, so I hope you like it.**

**Happy Reading!**

"D-Draco?" Harry cried when he woke up

"Draco! Wh-where are you, I can't see anything, help me, please!" Harry started crying, he couldn't see, and could do nothing about it.

"It's okay Harry, I'm here Harry, just calm down, yeah? Breathe in, and out, in. out. Okay?"

Harry focused on that for a few minutes.

"Thanks Draco." Harry said with a smile.

Then he slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Mal-Dray? What's happening to me? I just feel numb and weird, was it that charm-"

Harry lapsed back into unconsciousness yet again.

"I'm losing him!" Draco cried, after he went back downstairs.

"Hey, we don't know that for sure, he could just be going over everything." Blaise said, trying to comfort him.

"Backwards? You know that makes no fucking sense Blaise!" Draco shouted.

"Hey Dray, just stay calm, yes? Sarah said soothingly, which was yet another one of her talents, she seemed to always know exactly what to say.

"I'm trying, it-it's just I lost him once, no matter how short, even now we mostly still at the "Just Friends Stage" and now I feel like I'm losing him again. What am I going to be like when You-Know-Who comes back? I'll end up a blubbering wreck, that's what! I'm just so sick of fighting for us to be happy, and- and the day after tomorrow starts the Holidays, at that point the Gryffs will convince him I did something to him!"

"Let me take care of the Lion morons, just be careful, don't let the Headmaster know, I think Know-It-All and the Weasel clan got to him."

"O-Okay." Was all Draco said. Taking a shuddering breath to calm himself, he went back upstairs, hoping the whole situation could be averted.

"M-Malfoy?" Harry said shocked "What am I doing here? Why am I here?" he said, not understanding.

That was all it took for Draco to lose it.

He collapsed on the floor, crying uncontrollably, curling into a ball, and Harry couldn't help but try and comfort him.

"Hey, come on Draco, it's okay, anything to be with me can't be that bad, right? Unless... I didn't hurt you or anything did I? I mean, I'm sure I didn't but please, please let me know what I can do to help."  
"You-You can come back!"

"What do you mean Draco? Come back where? It's not like I ever was meant for here, so it's not as if-"  
"But you were, you know you were!" Draco screamed, "Then-Then there's this" He clung tighter to Harry, and slowly moved his face towards Harry's,then when they were inches apart, the unexpected happened.

Harry kissed Draco.

While that was going on, the arguments downstairs had flared up again.

"If anything bad happens then I swear I will gut them all like fish!" Sarah cried.

"Aren't you going a little overboard Sarah?" Blaise asked, worried that Sarah might do something she would regret.

"No, It is absolutely unacceptable for them to get away with this, if we don't do something, then they will do something worse, what will happen next, they could Imperiuse him and make it worse, and Draco will feel so bad he could do anything! From killing the Gryffs to becoming an emotional wreck!" Sarah was losing her temper, which was happening more often, the one thing she could not stand was her friends being messed with.

The Gryffindors had doomed themselves, even if not straight away and they would never know until it was too late.

Upstairs, Harry and Draco were talking

"Why on earth did you do that Harry?" Draco asked, he was certain that Harry had forgotten everything.

"Euhm, well I had to do something to calm you down, and after that I remembered everything, at least it makes sense why you had to stay quiet about everything, but one question, what was the crucial ingredient you needed to take revenge, and have you got it yet?"

"Oh that's simple, we just got the last thing, and it's you, dunderhead!" Draco said laughing.

"Me?" Harry asked shocked "Why me, I mean sure I'm almost a Slytherin now, but you've all been at it for years, I've used it for what, this year, my second year, and maybe before I came to Hogwarts, it doesn't make me that good, compared to you and everyone else, especially Sarah and you."

They started to walk downstairs.

Draco's eyebrow raised. "You may not of been here for long, but you are still a natural at it, and when on earth did you do a single sneaky thing in your second year, I'm pretty sure that was your most Gryffindork year. Going after a Basilisk with nothing but a fraud of a teacher and Weasley!"

"Oh euhm, funny story that, but you probably don't wanna know about it really, not that interesting." Harry stuttered.

They made their way into the Common room, still talking.

"Are you sure you're meant to be in Slytherin, because you keep letting you mouth speak before you think it a lot you know, now I want to know, so tell me, unless you want the Glare on you." Draco said with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Well, if you really want to know, me and Weasley questioned you in second year, thinking you knew about the attacks, and before you ask how, we used Polyjuice and turned into Vince and Greg."

"Wait a second, was it you that put those cakes with potion in them there so we would eat them?" Greg asked, he was actually pretty intelligent, but it's always useful to have someone everyone thought was an idiot, they would almost always seem to forget when they were around and keep talking, which got the Slytherins a lot of useful information.

"Euhm, yep, if I remember we also stuffed you in a broom closet."

"That was where we woke up..." Greg said, obviously thinking.

"Greg, before you do something permanent to Harry, can I just ask this?" Sarah said.

"What Sarah?" Harry asked

"When do we get to revenge options?" Sarah's eyes slowly narrowed to slits while a purely evil grin spread across her face.

"Ooh, now! Now! Can we pleease do it now?" Theo whined, this was one thing about Slytherins, anyone hurts any of their number, and they really _want_ to take revenge.

"Fish Gutting, Fish Gutting, Fish Gutting!" Sarah chanted, she could be the biggest Gryffindork hater, when they messed with her friends.

"Well then lets get to work!" Harry and Draco exclaimed.

"Right then, first thing is, do we want it to be subtle so they have no idea it was us, or give them vague hints so we can prank them more times along the way?"  
"Lets give them some riddles, I'll ask Luna for some help, oh this'll be soo much fun!" Sarah squealed, then rushed off to find Luna.

"Urgh" Harry said a few seconds later.

"What is it Harry?" Draco asked

"Nothing much just feeling a little dizzy." was all Harry said.

"Whoa!" Harry said moment later.

"You sure your all right Harry?"  
"Yeah, just, Dray, can you use Legilimency?"

"Yes, but I'm not the best at it."

"Then I need you to look in my mind, there's a memory there, but it's all fuzzy and keeps popping to the front of my head."

"Okay, so just look for the one that's messed up, well that certainly narrows it down." Draco drawled sarcastically.

"Oh just shut up and find it." Harry said looking Draco straight in the eyes.

"Fine. _Legilimens_!" Draco said, and started to sift through the large mind that was Harry's.

He quickly found the memory, and like a puzzle, slowly moved all the pieces so it was clear and it made sense.

What he discovered he found odd.

It was from when Harry went to get the potion from Severus, just outside the room was Hermione Granger.

"Granger, what are you doing here?" Harry asked politely.

"Oh Harry my dear boy, I was just seeing what you were doing, and to ask Severus something of course.

"Severus? Since when were you on first name terms with him?"

"For a while Harry, for a while." Then she walked away towards the Gryffindor dorms.

"Well that was Bizarre" was all Harry thought, Hermione seemed a little odd, and definitely like something was wrong with her, perhaps he was right, perhaps that had happened, and what she had just said made it all the more possible, there was only one person they knew who would call anyone that.

**A/N- Okay I'm ending it there, I know it's obvious now, but can you guess what's up with Hermione?**

**Also since I made this one shorter than my others, other than the start ^.^ I'll give you a little hint on what's happening in chapter 10. Wow, time does fly past if I'm almost on my tenth chappy. Anyway, next chapter involves Harry getting a letter, some nice revenge, and a choice about what Harry must do next, and is the wrong choice the right choice?**

**If you can guess anything about the next chapter from that, then you deserve a round of applause!**

**Hope you liked this chappy, and I hope you read my new story as well, called Change of Plan, Change at Heart. Which is also A Drarry, but it doesn't look like it to start with.**


End file.
